


Fading Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Injury, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Gold Sickness takes Thorin and he makes horrible mistakes.  And he realizes his mistakes are even worse when Nori reveals the consequences of his actions.





	Fading Spirit

Thorin struck down another Orc as he tried looking out over the battle field.  She has to be out here, she has to be!  You were not one to run from a fight, so you had to be out here.  He had to find you, he had to tell you, he had to beg for your apology.

 

000

 

_“You damned elf, how dare you?!  How dare you betray me!  You useless whore!”  Thorin screamed at you as you gripped around your neck.  He could feel the muscles and bone shift under them as your skin turned a tinge of blue from the lack of oxygen.  “I should just kill you and get it over, you traitor.”_

_Fili and Kili were the ones to pull him away, leaving you gasping for air as you scrambled away._

_“I will kill you, you tree-shagger.  Damn you!  Damn all elves!  Damn you to hell to burn!”_

_Fili and Kili kept him back as you scrambled after Bilbo, Bofur helping you over the edge and down the rope._

 

000

 

Another Orc fell as Thorin jumped up on the Battle Ram, hoping to cross the field faster.  Where were you?  He had to find you!  Those words he said on the ramparts weren’t true, they weren’t!  He had to tell you!  He had to tell you he loved you, he had to beg your forgiveness for his actions and words, he had to know you were safe. 

 

He had to know you weren’t…

 

000

 

_“Do you know what you’ve done?!”  Nori screamed at the king when he reappeared.  Nori had wanted to run after the king, to make him take it back, but Dori wouldn’t let him.  “Do you know what you have caused?!”_

_Thorin looked down at the ground, he knew he did wrong, he knew he wasn’t deserving of any forgiveness.  No, he deserved to have his beard shown off and presented to you and Bilbo.  “I will do everything I can to earn their forgiveness.”_

_“Forgiveness?!  Is that all you care about?!”_

_“Nori!”_

_“You have doomed her! Do you not understand?!  She will die because of you!”  Nori screamed at his king with tears in his eyes._

 

000

 

Fading.  He didn’t know it was true, that elves faded when they lost their loves.  He loved you, how could you fade if he loved you?

 

But that was it, Nori had explained that Thorin’s actions…they were beyond what anyone could take.  He broke your heart, he dismissed you, called you those horrible names…and now, were you fading?  Had he really destroyed the love he had for you, and you for him?  Would you really fade?

 

Those thoughts sent Thorin into a rage, trying to get through as many Orcs as he could, it got him to the top of that mountain, it got him to defeat Azog. 

 

But it wasn’t enough.  Thorin tried to fight against Dwalin’s hold.

 

“Thorin, stop!  You’re just hurting yourself!”  Dwalin screamed at his friend as Oin tried to sew the gash in his chest shut, doing all he could to stop the bleeding.

 

“I have to find her!  Y/n!  I have to tell her!”  He cried out as Nori and Dori joined and held him down.

 

“You won’t do anyone any good if you’re dead!” Nori tried to reason with him, but it wasn’t getting through. 

 

Thorin had to see you.  He had to know you were safe, you were well.  What if you were one of those elves he saw had fallen?  What if you were injured and all alone?  What if it was true, what if you were fading?  He had to find you, he had to-

 

“Enough!”

 

Thorin’s eyes widened as he saw the flash of your hair as you leaned over, pushing down on his shoulders, pushing him back down against the cot.  He gave in as he stared up at you, breathless.  You were right there, you were safe.  You had streaks of Orc blood over your shirt, it was torn and dirty in places, even your hair was a bit of mess, the battle clearly having taken its toll on you.

 

“Y/n?” 

 

“Bilbo!”  You shouted over his shoulder.  “Come help me!” 

 

Sure enough, the little hobbit was quick to rush in and give a hand to Oin.  Meanwhile, you held down Thorin, and spoke to him softly.

 

“You have to stop moving.” 

 

“Y/n?”  Thorin let out a gasp.  “Please, you must forgive me! I did not mean it, I was not-.”

 

“Hush!”  You spoke quietly.  You put a hand on his head, running your fingers through some of the strands gently.  “Just focus on getting well, we will talk later.”

 

“I love you.”  He spoke with a choked cry.  “Don’t leave me, don’t fade.  I will do everything to make it right, I will-.”

 

“Fade?  Why would you think I’m fading you silly king?”  You had almost a hint of amusement in your eyes as Thorin looked from you to Nori and back. 

 

“Ignore that one, he likes to exaggerate.”  You rolled your eyes at Nori as Oin made Thorin drink some tea to help him sleep.

 

“I will do anything I can to earn your…forgiveness…and you too Bilbo.”  Thorin’s eyes started drooping and his head rolling back and forth.  “I res-reci…my order…not banish-banished…make you…”  Thorin held up a hand, cupping Bilbo’s face, when he clearly meant to cup yours.  “…my queen…my love…my one…” 


End file.
